Turmhoch und Meilenweit
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: Mulder's investigation in Vermont!


**Und ihre Luegen waren Turmhoch und Meilenweit**

By: Kathi Skywalker (kathiskywalker@compuserve.de)****

**Prolog**

JANUAR 2001

MONTPELIER, VERMONT

USA

Was unterschied den Menschen vom Tier? Viele dachten es sei die Faehigkeit Entscheidungen treffen zu koennen. Ein Tier hatte nur seine Instinkte die ihm das Ueberleben sichern. Doch war nicht auch der Mensch vor Jahrtausenden eines dieser instinkgetrieben Wesen? Ohne die Faehigkeit zu Luegen und zu Lieben? All seine neuen Errungenschaften waren gefuellt mit starken Emotionen, dessen Bewaeltigung zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe werden sollte. Der Verstand, dieses unendliche Geschenk, gab ihnen die Faehigkeit zu herrschen ueber all die Tiere und Pflanzen auf Gottes Erden. Doch die Menschheit breitete sich wie ein Virus ueber dem blauen Planeten aus. Machtbessen und ohne Ruecksicht kaemften sie auch gegeneinander. Kein Tier wuerde jemals seine eigne Rasse ausloeschen, denn es waere entgegen eines jeden Ueberlebensinstinkes. Doch die Menschen zerstoerten innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte was die Natur in Jahrmilliarden erschaffen hatte. Hatten sie auch solch einen grossen Verstand, verglichen mit ihren behaarten Verwanten, so hatten sie doch niemals die Einsicht, das sie ein Teil der Natur waren, welche sie zerstoerten...bis es zu spaet dafuer war. 

Kelvin starrte auf den Monitor seines PC. „OK" fluesterte er und tippte schnell weiter. Er war jetzt seit fast 35 Jahren Schriftsteller und seine Horror-Fictions hatten es teilweise bis in die Top 20 der Bestsellerliste geschafft. Neuerdings veroeffentlichte er seine Buecher allerdings unter einem Sydonuem, da er erkannte hatte, dass sich diese besser mit „A. J. Adams" verkaufen liessen als mit „Kelvin Kennedy", der Name dem ihn seine Eltern vor kanpp 75 Jahren gegeben hatten. Sein Agent meine dass „A.J." sich juenger und unverbrauchter anhoeren wuerde und er hatte recht gehabt. Das war es was ihn man meisten wurmte. Er hatte ihm durch die Blume zu verstehen geben das er zu alt war um Geschichten zu erzaelhen. Doch er hatte noch so viele Dinge zu erzaehlen. Dinge die er nicht erzaehlen durfte. Er war einer der ersten SiFi Autohoren seiner Zeit gewesen, einer Zeit in der Star Trek noch nicht den einmal den Geburtsfunken gerochen hatte, doch dann hatten die Leute angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Gute Fragen, richtige Fragen doch auch gefaehrliche Fragen. Ihre Antworten bekamen sie auf Zelohfan: Der Krieg der Sterne, Raumschiff Enterprise, Space 2001! Er schuettelte traurig den Kopf. Das waren nicht seine Geschichten. Langsam wanderte sein Mauszeiger in die obere linke Ecke. „Wollen sie die Aenderung in Unbenannt speichern?" „Nein" Er oeffnete ein neues Dokoment. Das hier wuerde sein letztes Buch sein. Ein Buch das es auch weiter als bis in die Top 20 schaffen wuerde, ein Buch das die Menschheit nie wieder vergessen wuerde, egal wie der Name des Authors auch heissen mochte, denn das war seine Geschichte.

„Alles began 1964. Ich war damals erst 19 Jahre alt, doch an diesem Tag ereignete sich etwas, dass mein Leben fuer immer veraendern sollte..."

**1**

AUGUST 2001

HAUS DER MULDERS

VERGINIA

USA

Special Agent Fox William Mulder. Er erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit. Diese Zeit in der Spooky Mulder mit einem FBI-Ausweis und einer Kanone kleinen, gruenen Maenchen nachgejagdt war. Es war ihm das wichtigste in der Welt gewesen endlich zu verstehen...die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Doch nun bedeutete es ihm nichts mehr und es kam ihm das ungute Gefuehl, dass es ihm niemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Es gab immer nur Samantha. Seine kleine Schwester, welche in seiner Gegenwart entfuehrt wurde als er gearde mal 12 Jahre alt gewesen war. Im Laufe seiner Ermittelungen stellte sich herauss, dass Samatha tot war. Und das schon seit langer Zeit. Er dachte, das es ihn zerbrechen wuerde; sie war sein Antrieb gewesen, der Grund seiner Suche. Doch als er die Wahrheit fand war er nicht gebrochen, im Gegenteil er fuehlte sich frei. Frei von einer schweren, selbstauferlegten Last. Warum war er spaeter geblieben? Er wusste es nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich Danas wegen.  Und als er erst das gefunden hatte, wonach der so lange gesucht und das zerstoert hatte, was er am meisten gefuerchtet hatte, wuenschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als sich niemals an dieser Suche beteiligt zu haben... Das war das wirkliche Leben. Und er, Fox Mulder, hatte getan, was er schon vor so langer Zeit haette machen sollen. Er hatte sich niedergelassen, eine Familie gegruendet und unterrichtete jetzt Vormittags an der FBI Akademie Recht und Taeterprofilerstellung. Die Zeiten der Jagd waren endgueltig vorrueber. Sollten sich Dana und Dogett, oder seinetwegen auch Skinner, damit herumquaelen. 

William schrie durch das Babyphone. „Ja mein Kleiner, was ist denn? Daddy ist ja schon unterwegs." Sein Blick blieb ploetzlich an einem Packet auf seinem Scheibtisch kleben. Wie war das dort hingekommen? Er blickte sich suchend um. „Dana?" Keine Antwort. Mulder blicke von dem Packet zu Williams Zimmer. Der Kleine wuerde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Schliesslich spuehrte Mulder wieder dieses Gefuehl in der Magenengegend, dieses Gefuehl vor einer grossen Entdeckung zu stehen. Die Jagd war zwar vorrueber doch angeborene Instinkte liessen sich nicht so einfach ausschalten...

****

HAUPTQUATIER DER LONE GUNMEN

WASHINTON D.C.

NOCH AM SELBEN ABEND

„Na sie mal einer an der verlorene Sohn ist zurueckgekehrt." Langly konnte sich einfach nicht zurueck halten.

„Halt den Mund Langly. Komm rein Mulder." Frohike schob Mulder vorraus und dieser betrat den kleinen Raum und suchte  nach dem letzten Teil des Trios. „Wo ist Byers?" „Byers? Keine Ahnung er hat so eine NASA Tussi kennengelernt und wohnt warscheinlich in der Upperclas Gegend wenn du verstehst was ich meine, er hat jeden Kontak zu uns abgebrochen.." „Wo er nicht der einzig ist. Das muss wohl in Mode sein alte Freunde einfach so sitzen zu lassen." Unterbrach Langly ihn schroff. Mulder schaute schuldig auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid das ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldt habe." „So lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe?! Mulder! Das ist ueber 8 Monate her und du hast uns nicht mal benachrichtig das du umgezogen bist!" „Ich sagte das es mir" „Kuemmer dich nicht um ihn. Er ist nur neidisch das ihr habt was ihm fehlt. Aber ich sage ja immer: Eine neue Brille, ein Haarschnitt vielleicht mal ein anderes T-Shirt." Mulder lachte. „Na, na Frohike wir wollen ja mal nicht uebertreiben." Nun lachte auch sein Gegenueber. „Was machen Dana und der Kleine?" Mulder zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiss nicht, aber vor 20 Minuten ging es ihnen noch ganz gut." Frohike grinste. „Das Leben ist ruhiger geworden, was?" Mulder schaute einen Moment nichtsagend aus dem Fenster. „Wenn du wissen willst ob es mir fehlt... manchmal, aber das Leben ist lebenswerter geworden. Ich weiss warum ich lebe und wofuer ich Lebe. Es ist nicht besser aber anders." Frohike nickte zustimmend. „Man kann halt nicht alles haben alter Freund. Was fuehrt dich zu uns?"

Mulder zog ein Buch unter seinem Mantel hervor. _„Turmhoch und Meilenweit  - Ein Leben voller Schatten und Luegen von Kelvin Kennedy"_

„DAS", antwortete Mulder. 

Frohike oeffnete das Buch. „Turmhoch und Meilenweit  - Ein Leben voller Schatten und Luegen von Kelvin Kennedy a brandnew Fiction **? ** " Jemand hatte mit einem Kugelschreiber ein Fragezeichen hinter den Titel geschieben. To Fox Mulder. A knowing friend. 

Frohike zeigte es Langly. „Ich habe es auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden und habe keine Ahnung wie es dort hingekommen sein koennte." Langly zoegerte keine weitere Sekunde und warf seinen Recher an. „Mal sehen was wir ueber Herrn Kelvin Kennedy herrausfinden koennen."

**2**

Burlington Airport

VERMONT

USA

EINEN TAG SPAETER

Mulder stand etwas verlassen am Flughafen, als ein aufgeregter Sherif in gruen auf ihn zugerannt kam. „Mr. Mulder vom FBI?" Mulder nickte. „Wow das FBI hier. Das ist einfach...nicht das wir hier nichts zu tun haetten so ist es ja wirklich nicht. Aber wissen sie es ist mir wirklich ein grosse Ehre ihnen behilflich zu sein." Der Green Mountain Sherif strahlte foermlich vor Begeisterung endlich einen wirklichen FBI Agenten kennenzulernen. Mulder laechelte gezwungen zurueck und brachte seinen Koffer zum Wagen. 

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden Fahrt kamen sie endlich zu einem der vielen, gruenen, bewaldeten Huegeln und hielten dann. „Was?", fragte Mulder entsetzt. „Wir sind da. Die Adresse die sie mir gegeben haben ist dort oben auf dem Berg. Ich weiss das nich weil es einige Probleme mit der Postzustellung gab. Kein Wagen kommt da so durch. Der Mann bekommt seine Post jetzt alle vier Wochen." Mulder starrte den Berg hinauf. „Wollen sie mir etwa sagen das ich da zu Fuss hoch muss?" Der Sherif nickte. „Ja aber nicht mehr heute, es wird gleich Dunkel und sie kennen den Weg nicht. Die Waelder in Vermont sind nicht zu unterschaetzen. Es gibt hier Moskitos, Bugs, Baeren Schlangen und teilweise noch Suempfe. Im Dunkeln kommen sie niemals heile an." Mulder ging zurueck zum Auto und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Was haben sie vor?" rief der Scherif entsetzt. Mulder zog seinen Mantel aus und kramte in seinem Koffer herum und brachte ein Paar Turnschuhe zum Vorschein. „Ich will da hoch." War seine einzige Antwort und selbst diesem ueberaus entusiastische Scherif wurde klar, dass nichts und niemand ihn noch von dieser Sache abhalten konnte.  

****

Auf dem Berg

23:45 UHR 

VERMONT 

USA

Kelvin Kennedy sass wachsam vor dem Fenster. Sein Buch war vor 3 Tagen veroeffentlicht worden und er wusste das SIE es wussten und er wusste das SIE kommen wuerden. Nicht das es sich noch lohnen wuerde. Er war jetzt ein alter Mann und sein Leben hing schon jetzt an einem seidenen Faden. Er hatte Krebs. Die Aerzte gaben ihm noch 1 Jahr vielleicht weniger. Ausserdem waren die Chancen, dass jemand einem SiFi Roman glauben schenknen wuerde gering, aber fuer ihn war es alles wert gewesen. Es war als haette er sich eine grosse Last von der Seele geschrieben. Doch SIE wuerden kommen, nur um ihn an seinem Verrat zu errinnen an den Schwur den er vor langer Zeit hatte ablegen muessen. Kelvin nippte an seiner Tasse Tee. Und schon fast wie eine Antwort auf seine Gedanken sah er eine Gestalt zwischen den Baeumen. Niemand verirrte sich hierher. Niemand. Kelvin griff nach seiner Schrotflinte. Er war zu lange in diesem Geschaeft gewesen, um nicht zu wissen wie dieses Spiel gespielt wurde. Er lud das Gewehr und oeffnete die Tuer. Es war schwer die Person im Fadenkreuz zu behalten sie bewegte sich irgendwie...seltsam. 

„Verdammt noch mal! Mistviecher!" Kelvins Gesichtsausdruck veraenderte sich. Hatten sie wirklich so einen Grossstadt Cowboy geschickt um ihn zu toeten? Nun erkannte er die weissen Turnschuhe und das New York Nicks Shirt in welchen der Unbekannte zusammen mit einer dreckigen Jens nicht umbedinngt so aussah, wie Kelvin sich einen Auftragskiller vorgestellt hatte. Von Profesionalitaet ganz zu schweigen. Oder war das hier nur ein gut ausgekluegeltes Ablenkungsmanoever. „Hey sie da! Sind sie Kelvin Kennedy? Der Autor von Turmhoch und Meilenweit?" Als Antwort brach ein Geweherschuss die naechtiliche Stille.

**3**

KURZ ZEIT SPAETER

IN DER HUETTE

Mulder stand vor einem Spiegel und kuehlte sich seine Bugstiche an Armen und im Gesicht. „Ich weiss nicht wovor ich mehr Angst hatte. Von ihnen erschossen zu werden oder als Bugnachspeise zu enden." Witzelte Mulder und sezte sich zu dem alten Mann an den Tisch, welcher ihm eine zweite Tasse Tee zuschob. „Die haben ihnen ihr huebsches Gesicht ja ganz schoen zerstochen." Kommentierte Kelvin und betrachtete Mulders Ausweis ein weiteres mal. „Special Agent Fox William Mulder." Lass er laut vor. „Aber nicht mehr im Strassendiest?" Er warf seinem Gegebueber einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich habe gemerkt das es wichtigere Dinge gibt fuer die es sich zu leben lohnt." Unabsichlich girff er sich an seinen Ehering und drehte ihn. „Das ist ihnen nicht leich gefallen, was?" „Doch." Antwortete Mulder, aber seine Augenen starften ihn Luegen. Sie waren so voller Feuer und Leidenschaft, so suchend und wissbegierig und doch irgendwie trauig und abgestumft von der Last der Lebens. Viel zu weise und wissend fuer einen Mann seines Alters. „Und sie bahaupten das jedes Wort was in diesem Buch steht die Wahrheit ist?", fragte Mulder unglaeubig. „Haben sie Kinder Agent Mulder?" Mulder folgte dem Blick des alten Mannes zu einem schwarz weiss Photo. Seine Familie beschloss er. Mulder nickte. „Ja einen Sohn, Will, er ist jetzt gerade mal 8 Monate." Dann koennen sie sich bestimmt vorstellen, was es fuer ein Gefuehl es ist wenn man ihnen die Kinder nimmt Agent Mulder. Doch ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gelangt das es egal ist was ich tue. Meine Tochter ist tot. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben." Mulders Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. „Davon haben sie aber nichts in ihrem Buch geschrieben." „Glauben sie im Erst ich wuesste nicht wer sie sind Mulder?" Mulder fuehlte sich wie ein Idiot. Woher dachte er denn hatte dieser alte Mann all die Informationen. „Sie gehören zu IHNEN. Sie sind einer von DENEN." Kelvin nickte. „Ja ich war einer von ihnen. Lange, zu lange." „Dann kannten sie meinen Vater! Und sie wissen was mit meiner Schwester geschähen ist." Kelvin nickte. „Ja ich kannte William und ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester - ich kannte sie alle. All ihre Luegen. Aber glauben sie mir Agent Mulder nichts ist so wie es zu sein scheint. Gar nichts."

„Dann erzaehlen sie mir wie es war. Ich will es wissen." 

„Was wollen sie denn wissen Agent Mulder?"

„Alles was meine Mutter mir nie sagen wollte, das wofuer mein Vater sterben musste."

Kelvin zeufste und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurueck. „Also..."

**4**

1965

Washington D.C.

USA

Pentagon

Srughold und Spender hatten alles geplant. Es war bereits entschieden bevor wir den Raum betraten. Die Alien Invasoren hatte uns einen Alien Foetus versprochen mit dem wir versuchen sollten einen Alienmensch Hybriden zu zuechten, welcher den Holokaust ueberleben wuerde, um ihnen als Sklaven zu dienen. Wir erkauften uns so 50 Jahre Zeit. In dieser Zeit sollten wir Gegenmassnahmen ergreifen. Wir entwickelten einen Impfstoff fuer das schwarze Oel und spielten nur auf Zeit. Niemand sollte je etwas davon erfahren, eine Massenhysterie sollte auf jeden Fall verhindert werdern. William Mulder und Jack Spender waren zu jener Zeit noch gute Freunde. Bill kuemmerte sich um den Impfstoff und Jack um das Hybridenprogramm. Spaeter kam es zu ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb er Fuehrungsetage. William und Jack hatten einen sehr heftigen Streit, kurz darauf ging Bills Ehe auch noch in die Brueche. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er ersetzt wurde. Strughold hat in diesen Sachen niemals lange gezoegert." 

Mulder schuettelte den Kopf. „Das sind Dinge die ich schon weiss. Was ist in der Nacht passiert in der Samantha entfuehrt wurde. Ich weiss nicht ob ich meinen Erinnerungen noch trauen kann." Kelvin starrte Mulder an. „Es gibt Dinge die so absurd klingen, dass man sie besser nicht hoeren sollte." „Aber ich will sie hoeren! Ich kenne das Bild aber ich verstehe die vielen Loecher nicht." 

„Ihre Mutter hat ihnen niemals etwas von ihrer Rolle in diesem Spiel erzaelt nicht wahr Agent Mulder? Das Syndikat war schon immer sehr Gefuehlstkalt. Ihre Mutter war eine von vielen kleinen Fischen. Sie arbeitete als eine Art Informantin. Durch Zufall geriet sie an einen sehr delikaten Fall. Es war das erste mal das wir von den Kopfgeldjaegern erfuhren. Es war Jacks Aufgabe ihn zu finden bevor er in der Lage war einen zu uns uebergelaufenen Alien Spion zu toeten. Jack und ihre Mutter hatten keine Ahung davon, dass man sie nur durch einen Genickschuss toeten konnte. Es muss eine ziemliche Tortur gewesen sein. Teena brachte uns das erste Original eines Stillets und wir bauten es nach. Seitdem war sie es welche fuer die Verteildigung zustaendig war. Wie ich erst viel spaeter erfur waren Teena und Jack sich in jener Zeit naeher gekommen und sie erwartete ein Kind. Jack war nach Europa versetzt worden und Srughold erklaerte zu jener Zeit das die Aliens in weniger als 15 Jahren unsere Schuld eintragen wollten - Unsere Kinder. Ein Kind von jedem von uns. Wie geschmacklos es sich vielleicht jetzt auch anhoeren mag, es lag auf der Hand das wenn beide Elternteile Teil des Projektes waren, weniger Kinder geofert werden mussten. Ich weiss nicht genau ob das der Grund war oder nicht, aber auf jeden Fall fanden viele unserer Mitarbeiter zueinander. So auch William und Teena. Als Jack in die Staaten zurueckkehrte, hatte sich vieles veraendert. Er zog sich etwas Bill zurueck und man merkte bereits jetzt das es innere Spannungen gab. Als Teena dann zum zweiten mal schwanger wurde kam die Katze dann doch aus dem Sack. Bill war aussersich vor Wut, dass sie ihm nichts von ihrem Verhaeltniss erzaehlt hatte. Jack welcher in der zwischen Zeit selber eine Familie gegruendet hatte brach den Kontak endgueltig ab. Als dann Samantha enfuehrt wurde und nicht wie vereinbart du Fox, brachte es das Fass zum ueberschaeumen. Sowohl Teenas also auch Jacks Familie wurde zerstoert. Danach war nichts mehr wie es einmal war. Teena und William stiegen beiden aus und Jack vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit." Mulder starrte lautlos in den Tee. „Ich glaube ihnen." Kelvin hob ueberrascht eine Braun. „Ich habe zu viel gesehen um nicht zu glauben. Ich wollte warscheinlich nur eine Bestaetigung." „Wollen sie denn nichts ueber ihre Schwester wissen?" Mulder schuettelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie haben es mir doch schon gesagt. Sie ist tot."

**5**

HAUS DER MULDERS

VERGINIA

USA

3 Tage spaeter 

„Fox es ist einfach unerhoert Will einfach bei meiner Mutter abzusetzen mit den Worten: ICH MUSS WEG. Sie hat spaeter ganz entgeistert bei mir angerufen was denn mit dir los waere und ich wusste noch weniger als sie! Ich hab alles stehen und liegen gelassen. Der arme John sortiert noch immer deinen Saustahl von Arbeitsplatz. Und koenntest du mir vielleicht mal sagen wo du warst?"

Mulder schlug die Washington Post auf. Mann bei schwerem gewitter in Vermont nach Blitzeinschlag im haus verbrannt.

„Vielleicht kann ich das Dana. Spaeter.." 

**ENDE**


End file.
